


Why am I doing this...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bachelor Party, Body Shots, Dancing, Drinking, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, smuttyish (not really. I don't do smut really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ian laughed, finishing with the last button and smoothing the shirt down before grabbing Mickey’s hips and pulling the smaller man into him till there was no space between their bodies, leaning down to place a lingering kiss on his fiancé’s lips.</p><p>“And remember what you promised.” Ian said when they finally pulled away to breathe.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I promise to get plenty drunk even though I was perfectly happy to stay sober with you all night.”</p><p>“I know you were, and I love you for that. But I know when we are married you’ll always be doing that, so I want you to enjoy tonight. Get completely hammered and I can bring you painkillers in the morning when it hurts to open your eyes.”"</p><p>Its time for their bachelor party, and their attempt to embarrass Mickey backfires when they realise he is more talented then they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why am I doing this...

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited very well, so sorry for mistakes.

It was under a week before the wedding and Ian and Mickey were getting ready for their bachelor party. Neither of the men had been allowed any part in planning it, Lip and Iggy sorting it all out meaning they had no idea what to expect from the evening.

“I swear to God Ian, if our brothers take it too far I’m fucking walking away.” Mickey complained while buttoning up his black shirt.

Ian just smiled, walking over to the brunet and pushed his hands out the way to continue buttoning it up for him. “Let’s face it, they’re gonna have been dicks. But if you don’t react that will piss them off more. And you’ll have me. We chose to have a joint bachelor party for a reason.”

Mickey rolled his eyes “Fine, fine. But if there’s a stripper I’m gonna punch Lip.”

“Why not Iggy too?”

“Because I like Iggy.”

Ian laughed, finishing with the last button and smoothing the shirt down before grabbing Mickey’s hips and pulling the smaller man into him till there was no space between their bodies, leaning down to place a lingering kiss on his fiancé’s lips.

“And remember what you promised.” Ian said when they finally pulled away to breathe.

“Yeah, yeah, I promise to get plenty drunk even though I was perfectly happy to stay sober with you all night.”

“I know you were, and I love you for that. But I know when we are married you’ll always be doing that, so I want you to enjoy tonight. Get completely hammered and I can bring you painkillers in the morning when it hurts to open your eyes.”

“Ain’t that sweet” Mickey responded sarcastically, pecking Ian on the lips before pulling away and walking to the draw next to his side of the bed.

“What ya doing Mick?” Ian was confused at what Mickey was looking for.

Mickey searched for a moment before finding what he wanted and turning around to face Ian.

“I know you can’t drink, and that sucks. So I was thinking, you might not be able to get drunk tonight, but maybe getting a little high might make up for that. It won’t mess with the meds and it will help you relax a bit.” Ian now realised it was a pre-rolled joint in his hand.

Ian giggled “I fucking love you.”

 Mickey returned his partners soft smile “I know.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

When they got to the Alibi at 8:00 as instructed Ian was suitably buzzed and couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

They walked in together and saw the place empty except from the bachelor party guests, Kev obviously closing up early for them. All their brothers as well as Kev were there as was to be expected but both Mandy and Fiona had threatened Ian if they weren’t also invited so they, along with Debbie and V were also here. Mickey didn’t really care, everyone was over 18 so it didn’t really matter to him.

“LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED” Ian screamed before going over to talk to Mandy.

Mickey laughed but everyone else just looked at him slightly concerned, Lip coming up to talk to Mickey.

“I thought he wasn’t drinking.”

Mickey rolled his eyes but he understood, Ian did act pretty drunk when high, when Mickey got high it was the complete opposite; it mellowed him out.

“He ain’t drunk. He had a joint before he came out and you know what he’s like high.” Lip nodded his head in understanding, everyone who had been listening in content with that and going off to start drinking.

“Now get me a fucking drink Phillip.”

 

 

Two hours later, and other then Ian who was still nicely buzzed, everyone was pretty drunk. Fiona, V and Debbie were all dancing and giggling to the thumping music that Ian had turned up and banned everyone from turning down, Carl and Iggy were having a drinking competition, Iggy realising just how much he’d underestimated the younger Gallagher brother when Carl downed a jack without even flinching, while Ian and Mickey were sitting in the corner booth making out, not realising Kev and Lip were watching them, Iggy now joining them after conceding before he got completely smashed and handing the $40 over to Carl who was looking very smug with himself.

“They hardly come up for fucking air.” Lip’s nose was wrinkled at the sight of Ian and Mickey shoving their tongues down each other’s throat.

“Nah, leave them alone, they’re in their honeymoon stage, it won’t be like that forever.” Kev chimed in. Iggy laughed and shook his head.

“I dunno man, it’s been how many goddamn years and they are still like this. Something tells me that shit isn’t gonna get old anytime soon. I should fucking know, I can’t tell you how glad I am not to share a house with them anymore. I can get a proper night’s sleep without having to listen to them fucking at all hours of the night… and day.” He shuddered a bit at the memory of how many times he‘d caught the two of them in compromising positions.

Mandy wandered over, the music had been turned down slightly now, Ian too preoccupied to complain about that, catching the end of their conversation. “Anyone else miss when Mickey wasn’t comfortable with being gay?”

A chorus of voices replied “YES!”

“I can fucking hear you guys you know, assholes!” Mickey and Ian had pulled away, their lips at least; their bodies still tangled together, and were looking over to everyone sitting at the bar.

“Good, now fucking leave each other alone for 5 minutes, let’s do shots!” Mandy sniped back.

Mickey flipped them all off, muttering under his breath about how he thought this was meant to be their fucking party anyway which made Ian laugh, putting his arm around Mickey and leading him towards the bar.

“I have a better idea.” Ian declared as he undid the top buttons of his while shirt and pulled it off, causing Mickey’s eyebrows to raise, not that he didn’t appreciate the view but he was aware they were in a room full of other people.

“Body shots!”

Mickey rolled his eyes, everyone else laughing and agreeing, at least the partial nudity made sense now.

Ian grinned at Mickey and winked before throwing his shirt over an empty stool and sitting up onto the bar, pulling his fiancé between his open legs, whispering in Mickey’s ear “This way I get to enjoy it too” before pushing him away teasingly and lying down along the top of the bar.

Mickey smirked, well it wasn’t like he wouldn’t enjoy this too.

Fiona was also lying on the bar, Iggy standing next to her with a grin on his face, V was next to Fiona with Kev as her obvious partner, and when Mandy hopped up Lip stepped forward but Mandy just laughed before beckoning a ridiculously happy looking Carl forward.

“Think again asshole” she simply said to Lip, making Mickey laugh hysterically earning him a glare from the rejected Gallagher, but what did he seriously expect.

Debbie was happy to sit out, her phone already in hand ready to video it all. (And while in his inebriated state Mickey was more than up for doing body shots, he was horrified the next day while he and Ian were lying in bed when he saw the video on Debbie’s Facebook page already with well over a hundred likes. Ian just laughed. Bloody ginger Gallaghers.)

Kev handed out the Tequila, salt and lime wedges, suggesting the people taking the shots should climb up over their partner for ease of access. Mickey shot out a laugh at his use of words, but did just that, settling with his legs on either side of Ian’s hips.

Mickey poured a thin line of salt from Ian’s bellybutton up and placed the lime in his waiting mouth, smirking at Ian when Kev yelled bottoms up and he lent down and slowly licked up the redheads abs, collecting the salt on his tongue, enjoying the feel of Ian’s breath hitch as he did so. Mickey then picked up the shot that was sitting next to Ian’s head and downed it before leaning down again to suck the lime from Ian’s plump lips, the two men not breaking eye contact.

The lime was soon forgotten though when Ian leaned up and removed it from Mickey’s mouth, replacing it with his own causing the brunet to let out a deep moan, parting his lips to allow Ian’s tongue in to taste the tequila and lime, triggering Ian to let out his own noise of appreciation.

Nobody noticed how distracted the couple were till V let out an enthusiastic “Now that’s fucking hot.”

“FUCKING STOP THAT BEFORE YOU START DRTY HUMPING ON MY FUCKING BAR!” Kev screeched.

The boys just grinned and flipped him off but they did back off a little, their moment ruined by the large collection of basically all family around them.

Although Mickey stopped smiling and eyed his brother and Lip suspiciously when Iggy announced that it was time to go anyway.

“Go? Where the fuck are we going?” Mickey grouched.

“You’ll see Milkovich.” Lip smugly responded.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

“Of course it had to a fucking gay bar.”

Mickey turned to the two best men and narrowed his eyes.

“I hate you both right now.”

The men just laughed and pushed Mickey towards the entrance, at least it wasn’t the fairytale or while swallow Mickey thought as the bodyguard let the party through when Lip said his name.

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand, a look of excitement on his face. While the redhead certainly didn’t miss dancing in what amounted to his underwear at the club, he did miss dancing in general and Mickey knew that so waved him off with the girls to go dance while he made his way to the bar and ordered a jack and a beer. He needed to be drunker for this.

 

 

Mickey thought all things considering the evening hadn’t been that bad, it was especially worth it, for himself and Mandy, to see the discomfort on Lips face when some guy who had to be at least 40 started hitting on him and wouldn't accept the straight man's declines.

But it was just as he was finishing his second beer when he realised he was right not to think they would have let him off this lightly. The music faded and the DJ called out “AND NOW WE HAVE A SPECIAL SHOW FOR YOU TONIGHT GENTLEMEN, A DUO NO LESS. GET READY TO WELCOME TO THE PLATFORM IN A FEW MINUTES TIME THE SOON TO BE MARRIED MR AND MR MILKOVICH-GALLAGHER!!!”

Mickey’s eyes widened as he caught the eye of Ian who was still on the dance floor, shaking his head as the grinning man came walking towards him.

“No. Don’t you fucking dare Ian.”

“Oh come on Mick, nobody knows us here. It’ll be fun!”

“Apart from all our fucking family. I’m gonna kill lip and Iggy! This shit ain’t fun!”

“Mickey!” Ian pleaded.

“Ian.” He warned.

“Pleeeease baby! Do it for me!”

Mickey groaned in annoyance, Ian knew exactly what he was doing. He lent forward and bit the brunet’s ear before saying “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Mickey moaned “Low blow dick.” Ian just gave him his classic puppy dog look and Mickey knew he was fucked.

“You better get me a bottle of something strong, because I’m going to need to be plastered to get through this!”

 

 

And that was how a few minutes later Mickey was up on the stage with his fiancé dancing, or what amounted to basically grinding on each other, in a club full of gay men... and their family. At first he hadn’t know what to do, but Ian and taken the lead and when he whispered in his ear “Just pretend it’s just me and you” he found it a lot easier to get into it.

The rest of the Milkovich-Gallagher bachelor party had gathered together, anticipating that they would be laughing at an awkward Mickey and an embarrassing Ian but were shocked at what they got instead.

V voicing what they were all thinking.

“Holy shit, they’re fucking killing it.” They all just nodded in amazed agreement.

After a few song, and much to the grief of their audience, the two men called it quits, both their shirts were hanging open and Mickey wasn’t sure he had the self-control right now to not let Ian fuck him there and then in front of everyone if Ian tried to. They gathered up the obscene amount of money that had been thrown around them and jumped off the stage, Mickey even managing to smile at the whoops they got as they pushed through the crowd to find their family.

Mandy letting out a shocked laugh when they arrived. “I didn’t know you could even dance like that Ian. Let alone Mickey.”

Ian just laughed and settled his hand on Mickey’s waist. “Well it was my job and as for Mickey, you wouldn't be so surprised if you could see what he can do in the bedroom.”

Everyone groaned, including Mickey who poked the redhead in the ribs, blushing at the compliment.

“I need a fucking drink now.” Iggy declared, everyone agreeing while Ian just laughed evilly.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

They’d stayed at the club until late, Mickey and Ian, who had basically been carrying the older man, not stumbling through their front door till well after 4am. Mickey insisted that they should fuck but once they had both stripped down to their boxers and laid down, Ian barely had time to suck a hickey onto his fiancé’s neck before he heard soft snore coming from above him.

Ian rolled his eyes, but smiled lovingly down at his passed out partner, kissing him on the cheek before settling his head down on Mickey’s chest, Mickey unconsciously leaning into Ian, and Ian allowed Mickey’s steady heartbeat to lull him to sleep.

 

And as promised when they woke up in the early afternoon and Mickey was unable to open his eyes, the pain throbbing through what felt like his whole body, Ian looked after him, calling in sick to work like he'd always planned. He brought him painkillers and water to help with the headache, and cooked him banana pancakes, making sure to smother them in syrup to help with the hangover cravings and they spent the day content to just be in each other’s company.

 If this was what married life would be like, they both couldn’t fucking wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love your comments and kudos so keep them coming ;) Next stop: The Wedding (totally dreading writing that now haha...)


End file.
